Happy Valentine's Day
by WeedleOnFire
Summary: This is my first NaruHina story. Review! Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

So, welcome to a NaruHina story by me. I don't know a lot about Naruto, but I still fucking love it. I have only seen like 65 episodes, though, and I haven't read the manga. So expect some characters to be OOC! I kinda want the characters to be OOC a bit, though. It's boring if they are exactly like in the anime. Also, I haven't read any NaruHina stories, so sorry if I unintentionally copy you. It's not on purpose.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Hinata Hyuuga was a special girl. She didn't have many friends, but the friends she has are loyal to her, and she's loyal to them. She was a very shy and insecure girl, but you shouldn't underestimate her. She was a very strong ninja, and could beat almost anyone if she had her confidence. Today was her birthday, and she'd gotten many nice gifts from her parents (I know she only has a father in the anime, but I don't want this to be the exact same as the anime/manga story).

She got a new outfit, which was a white, short coat, and some black leather pants. Not much of a ninja outfit, but it worked really well. She walked out of the house with her new outfit. After she started walking, she thought about a boy. A boy she had been in love with since she first saw him. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto. Not many people know that today was her birthday, and she didn't expect any gifts either, but she didn't mind. If she could have one thing, she didn't need anything else for the rest of her life.

She walked a bit and then saw Naruto walking out of his house. He had the same appearance as always, the yellow spiky typical anime hair, and he had his normal orange outfit. Not many people liked Naruto, mainly because he was the pranker in the village, but Hinata really admired him. She didn't know why, but she guessed it was because he was so different from the others, especially from Hinata herself. He was really self-confident, and really noisy. People found it annoying, but Hinata really thought it was brave of him to not care what the others thought.

That was another thing she admired. But then again, she didn't think he liked her the sane way back. She was too quiet and shy, no one would like that, especially not the brave Naruto. She sobbed quietly to herself, and then immediately stopped when Naruto began walking towards her. She looked almost paralyzed when Naruto started talking.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! Happy birthday!"

"H-hi, Naruto-kun. T-thank you. But how did you know?"

"Why wouldn't I? Hey, I got something for ya! Here you go!" he said while giving her a package. "Come on, open it up."

Hinata started wrapping up the gift, and inside was a necklace with the Konoha symbol (don't really know the name of it, so I'll just call it Konoha symbol).

"I-it's beautiful, Naruto-kun. T-thank y-you. B-but why d-did you?"

"So many questions. I think you deserve it, Hinata-chan. Oh, and you look really cute in that outfit."

"T-thank you, N-naruto-kun." her blush was really intense.

"Hey, what do you say we go to the school together? I don't really feel like walking alone."

"S-sure."

Hinata couldn't say a word. She was almost paralyzed. Why was Naruto so nice to her? Giving her an awesome necklace, calling her cute in the outfit, wanting to go with me to the school. She was really confused, it was probably because it was her birthday. Yeah, that's why. After snapping out, she noticed Naruto had already started waking, so she ran after him.

Hinata didn't really talk much, she just listened to whatever Naruto had to say. She didn't mind not saying much either, she just enjoyed listening to him.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. What did you think? I know I kinda suck at the Naruto thing, but I'm gonna try my best, and you didn't expect it, did you? The ContestShipping story is going to be dropped by the way. Sorry, just lost interest.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if the first chapter was kind of stupid. As I said, I am a big Naruto fan, I just don't know too much abou it.

Chapter 2:

Naruto was really confused the day after Hinata's birthday. Why was he so nice to her? It was her birthday, of course, but it was still weird.

Naruto was a kid living by himself in a house not too far from his school. He had a bunch of friends on his school, for example Sakura, Sasuke (even though it was more of a rivalry than friendship because of Sakura, they're even now), and Hinata. Naruto was actually in love with Sakura before, but he gave up, knowing he didn't have a chance on her. She was too obsessed with Sasuke, who actually had the same feelings for her. Sakura's friend/rival, Ino, got really mad at Sakura, calling her names (such as forehead girl…), but realized later she was happy for Sakura and Sasuke. There wasn't any point in fighting when Sasuke had chosen his side. Anyway, back to Naruto. He was as you all know, a trouble maker. Many people in the village hated him, was disgusted by him, or hated him (oops, said that already). He didn't really care, though. He had friends who was at his side at all times (well… friends fight sometimes, what can I do about it), so what if people hated him? He had low grades, but he was obviously a fantastic ninja anyway. He wasn't too bright, but he still knew how to fight an enemy. If he was almost certainly going to lose, he wouldn't give up. That's what makes him stronger than some other people, who give up every time they get thrown down on the ground.

"Hey! Naruto! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Naruto snored, still half sleeping.

"WAKE UP, NARUTO!"

That loud scream from Naruto's teacher made him flinch.

"Oh, geez. Sorry, Iruka-sensei. This is just too boring, why can't we just practice techniques?" Naruto asked, still freaked out from that scream.

"Because I say so. Now, Naruto, what is the name of the five great Shinobi countries and their "main" hidden villages?"

"Uhh… I don't know" Naruto replied.

"Exactly, that's because you sleep on my lessons. Let's try someone else… How about… Hinata?"

"The five countries' names are Water Country, Lightning Country, Earth Country, Fire Country and Wind Country."

"Correct. And what's their main villages' names? "

"Hidden Mist Village in the Water Country, Hidden Cloud Village in the Lightning Country, Hidden Rock Village in the Earth Country, Hidden Leaf Village in the Fire Country and the Hidden Sand Village in the Wind Country."

"Excellent, Hinata. You should really learn from her, Naruto." Hinata blushed.

"I guess. Now can we start practicing techniques?"

"Fine. Let's go out to the school yard so we have more room."

"Yay!" everyone shouted and ran to the yard.

Five minutes later, Iruka-sensei appeared at the yard with a list of techniques.

"Ok, here I have a list of some techniques. But first, since you're so skilled at techniques, Naruto, why don't you show them your Shadow Clone technique?"

Everyone were shocked. Did Naruto really know how to use that technique? THAT Naruto? The up-to-no-good prankster who is trouble for the village? Everyone wanted to see it! Including Hinata. She was as surprised as the others, even though she knew Naruto was stronger than his school mates thought he was. It was a technique that required a lot of skill after all. The normal clone technique was really easy to do, everyone could do it, but the shadow clone technique? Wow! It's even more powerful since the chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, making it impossible for even the Byakugan to see which one is the real one.

"Awesome! I guess I could show it a bit." Naruto shouted.

He went forward and faced everyone, formed the seal and shouted:

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Just a second later, there were five Narutos on the field.

"Wow" everyone said, mesmerized from the technique.

Then Naruto went back to normal and went into the group of students again.

"As everyone knows, that was a Shadow Clone jutsu. Can anyone explain to someone what a Shadow Clone Jutsu is?"

Hinata was the first one to raise her hand.

"The Shadow Clone technique is smiliar to the normal clone technique, but instead of making illusions, you create real copies with a shared amount of chakra among the clones. Unlike the normal clone technique, you can't know who the real person is, even with a byakugan, because of the same amount of chakra and because the clones are made from the same substance as the person using it."

"Great job, Hinata. Yes, the Shadow Clone technique is well known, but not many people can use it. It requires an enormous amount of chakra. But as you can see, our friend Naruto here has enough chakra to make many more than just five. I've seen it myself. It's obvious you will become a powerful ninja, Naruto." Iruka-sensei said.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said to him.

"But anyway, let's train some techniques, what do you say? I will divide you two by two. Don't complain about my choices, I won't change them. Just train with whoever your partner will be. Sasuke and Sakura, Kiba and Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata stared at Naruto. She had to train with _him_? Oh, my God. This was awesome.

"While one of you uses the techniques, the other one will try to attack. But don't do anything that might kill your partner. Now go train. I want you to be back in an hour."

"Hi, Hinata. I guess we have to train, huh?" Naruto said to her.

"I-I guess."

"Then let's go!" He said, grabbing her hand and started running. Hinata blushed even more.

"Those two…" Sakura said to herself smiling. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

Sakura whispered something to Sasuke and he looked to the direction Naruto and Hinata had ran off.

"You know what? you might be right!"

"I just know it, now let's go train."

So, what did you think of chapter two? Look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The students trained a lot. The list was full of techniques one shouldn't be able to master until graduating from the ninja academy, so it was hard for them to get the techniques right. When the hour had passed, they went back to the yard and had to show the techniques to Ikura-sensei.

"We'll start with Naruto. Ok, Naruto, show us the transformation technique. Transform into me."

Naruto stepped forward and sealed his hands. He wanted to prank his teacher, so instead of using the transformation technique to transform into Iruka, he used the sexy transformation. As you probably guessed, Iruka-sensei got knocked out and everyone laughed. Iruka-sensei recovered after a few seconds.

"IF YOU WANT TO GET APPROVED, YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY, NARUTO!"

"Hehehe. Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I just felt like doing it." Naruto said and then transformed into Iruka-sensei like he was supposed to.

"Good. Next one."

Everyone showed their transformation techniques (everyone were approved, even Naruto) and the lesson ended.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura shouted while Naruto was walking towards his locker.

"Oh, hi Sakura. What's up?" He replied.

"Nothing much. How's Hinata?"

"I don't know. She's fine, I guess. Why?"

"Nothing really. Just wondering. She was really happy during the lesson."

"She was? I didn't notice that."

"You're hopeless, Naruto…"

"What do you mean by- HEY! WAIT!" Naruto said as Sakura walked away. She didn't hear him.

'_What was that all about…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

During the lunch break, Naruto naturally decided to go eat his ramen. When he entered Ichiraku's, he saw Hinata and took a seat next to her.

"Hi there. I didn't expect to see you here, Hinata-chan", Naruto said with a surprised look on his face.

"H-hi, Naruto-kun. I w-wanted to try ramen today, I've n-never eaten it." She replied, blushing as usual.

"You haven't?" Naruto almost shouted. "It's really awesome."

"That's good to h-hear. Are you also going to eat here?"

"Definitely, wouldn't miss out on a chance like this."

"Wh-what do you mean 'a chance like this'?" Hinata asked, very surprised.

"Um. I wouldn't miss a chance to eat ramen with a close friend."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." She said, slightly blushing.

What they didn't know, was that Sakura and Sasuke were hiding outside and watching through the window.

"I knew he had feelings for Hinata." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. It looks like it, but Naruto probably wouldn't realize when he has feelings for someone." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. Be a little less pessimistic will you? I just know something will happen between them. And tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"That's true, I almost forgot about it. By the way, wanna be my valentine?" Sasuke asked her.

"You know I want to", she said giggling and kissing Sasuke on the cheek. …Or at least meant to. Sasuke turned around to kiss Sakura on the cheek, but their lips met instead. Both blushed but continued.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"I love you to, Sakura."

Meanwhile, in Ichiraku's…

"You know, Hinata. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, you know. And I just wondered if you want to be my valentine."

"Oh, my God. Really, Naruto-kun? You really want me to be your valentine?"

"I don't see why not." he said, smiling at her.

"I guess you're right." Hinata replied, still blushing.

Sasuke had been wrong. It looked like Naruto Uzumaki had feelings for Hinata, or at least started to have some feelings now. He enjoyed having Hinata around and train with her after all. He enjoyed being near her, which he really didn't think was special, since he liked being near his friends. But being near Hinata was different. He didn't feel the same as when he was with his friends, even though Hinata was a friend of his.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 3! I know Valentine's Day is so unoriginal for these types of stories, but I still wanted to have one.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Today was Valentine's day, a horrible day for Hinata. Of course, she would go with Naruto, her crush, but that was what made it so horrible. She didn't know how long she could stand being with him before fainting. She stopped thinking about it and got her dress ready. It was a black, shiny dress with short sleeves. With it, she wore a necklace with the Konoha symbol. She absolutely loved it. Not only because it looked beautiful, but because Naruto had been the one given it to her on her birthday. She finished preparing and exited the house. When she went out, she saw Naruto standing right in front of the door. He was really handsome, wearing a white suit with a red tie. That was totally unlike his normal style.

"Wow! You look great, Hinata-chan, and I like the necklace you're wearing." Naruto said, smiling at her.

"T-thanks, Naruto. You look amazing", she replied, smiling back. (I know Hinata doesn't really stutter when talking to Naruto, but whatever, it still feels like she does)

He took her hand and they went to the school yard, where the party obviously took place.

"Wow", Hinata cried out, totally mesmerized from the beautiful decorations on the trees, signs and bushes.

"It really looks amazing." Naruto said back.

In the background, the song "Sukiyaki" played by Kyu Sakamoto.

"Oh, my God! I love this song!" Hinata said and started singing along.

_Ue o muite arukou_

_Namida ga kobore naiyouni _

_Omoidasu harunohi_

_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

Naruto tried to sing along, but didn't know the lyrics, so he just hummed with a totally different melody.

_Ue o muite arukou_

_Namida ga kobore naiyouni _

_Omoidasu natsunohi_

_Hijinda hosi o kazoete_

_Shiawase wa kumo no ueni_

_Shiawase wa sora no uneni_

_Ue o muite arukou_

_Namida ga kobore naiyouni _

_Nakinagara aruku_

_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

_*Whistling*_

_Omoidasu akinohi_

_Kanashimi _

_Kanashimi wa hosino kageni_

_Kanashimi wa tsukino kageni_

_Ue o muite arukou_

_Namida ga kobore naiyouni _

_Nakinagara aruku_

_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked.

"Always, Naruto-kun", Hinata replied.

They went to the dance floor, where pretty much everyone danced to the romantic music. They tried to look for their friends, and saw them dance. Ino with Shikamaru, Sakura danced with Sasuke and Neji danced with Tenten. As expected, they saw Choji at the snacks table.

They suddenly stopped dancing when they saw Hinata and Naruto walking to the dance floor.

"Hi, guys" Sakura shouted. "Oh, my God, Hinata. I can't believe you actually got to go with Naruto. You're one lucky girl."

Hinata blushed.

"So, you got a girlfriend, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Well, she's not really my girlfriend" Naruto replied. …'Yet' he thought to himself and smiled. Hinata looked slightly disappointed.

"What are you smiling for, Naruto? Planning something troublesome?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking", Naruto replied.

"Okay, then. Well, we have to sort of leave, so you guys can be _alone_" Shikamaru said and he and Ino walked away towards a bench.

"Honestly, we too." Sakura said. "We don't want to disturb you guys" and winked to Hinata.

Hinata blushed furiously and looked away.

"Yeah, we too", Neji said. "Oh, Naruto. Don't hurt Hinata, understand?"

"I wouldn't ever do that, Neji. You know that"

"Fine. See you guys."

"Well, then…" Naruto said as he took Hinata to the dance floor.

They danced pretty much all evening, until the music stopped.

"Oh, Naruto. Um… I've err got something for you. I erm was going to get chocolate, but it didn't feel so good since that's what pretty much everyone gives their valentine. So I got you something else" Hinata said as she handed him a small box.

"A watch? Thanks, Hinata-chan. It's great."

"I was thinking I'd give you it since you need help arriving to the classroom in time."

"Oh, and Hinata. I've got something for you. I know I'm not supposed to give you a gift until a month, but I just wanted to do it now." Naruto said, looking at her and smiling.

"Really, Naruto. Th-" Hinata said but was interrupted by Naruto as he kissed her.

The kiss went on for at least a minute.

"Was that your gift, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said totally surprised. Her blush was way more intense than before.

Naruto nodded. "Happy Valentine's day, Hinata-chan."

"Happy Valentine's day, Naruto-kun."

Hinata had never been happier in her life. She got a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend. A boy she had been in love with at first sight.

**OWARI**


End file.
